Cherryz Mendoza Celebrates 15th Birthday in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
March 19, 2016 Cherryz Mendoza Hey it's Fans Day! will throw an extravaganza of celebrations and surprises this Sunday (March 20) as the segment dedicated to loyal Kapinoy viewers, Hey it's Fans Day Party Tym, to be kicked off by the mall princess Cherryz Mendoza. As it stages a grand 15th birthday celebration for Glory Jane star Cherryz, who will perform a song and dance number with an exciting bash. More surprise treats from Syrena lead star Liza Soberano with Diego Loyzaga. Move to the beat as Danze Revolution for Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia together with Jerome Ponce, Sofia Andres and Renz Valerio. Indulge in more star-studded treats with Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao of Glory Jane, and the segment Team Secarats featuring Secarats teen stars Cherryz, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Michael Tañeca, Denise Canlas, Sarah Ortega and Renz Aytona performing live on-stage. Celebration of the anniversary of Hey it's Fans Day!'s very own Filipino dance group Streetboys turned at 23 along with Josh Padilla, and groove to the moves of SuperSayaw like Gabbi Garcia, Dominic Roque, Michelle Vito, Albie Casiño, Dancing with the Stars season 1 grand winner Riva Quenery and Teejay Marquez. Also, prepare for a singing champions experience with Singing Superstar are Born to be a Superstar singing champions are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy. Maegan Bascug and season 6 grand winner Myko Suntay; and get blown away by top-notch feel-good performances from James Reid, Miguel Aguila, David Archuleta, Alyssa Angeles and Janella Salvador. Also, watch out for a back-to-back performed treat from the one and only prince of R&B Young JV and YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome. Party this Sunday with the youth-oriented feel-good musical variety show, Hey it's Fans Day!, this Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HEYITSFANSDAYPARTYTYM. 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (March 20, 2016) : Opening: Andre Paras and Gabbi Garcia with Denise Canlas, Keith Cruz and Sarah Ortega (in'' Hey it's Fans Day Party Tym'') : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Janella Salvador (sing for One Last Time by Ariana Grande) : Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia : BJ Forbes, Francis Magundayao and Renz Valerio (dance for Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65) : Riva Quenery : Young JV (sing and rap Pump Up The Jam - Technotronic) : Janella and Young JV (''Pump Up The Jam' - Technotronic) w/ Rodjun, Coleen, BJ, Francis, Riva and Renz : Up next: Singing Superstar (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : Commercial break : Josh Padilla, Janella Salvador, Young JV with Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga : Rico dela Paz and Ingrid dela Paz celebrate for Cherryz (in ''Hey it's Fans Day Party Tym) : Production number : Cherryz Mendoza celebrated her debut with a bang on Hey it's Fans Day! on Sunday. For her birthday number, she performed Carly Rae Jepsen’s This Kiss where she was able to show off her beautiful singing voice. She also became emotional after seeing the pre-recorded videos from those who are close to her heart greeting her a happy birthday. : Cherryz Mendoza (Go Away (English) - 2NE1)